


Marry your daughter

by Louan0091



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louan0091/pseuds/Louan0091
Summary: Request ;  can you please do sirius x reader whete the reader is james sister? but based on the song marry your daughter by brian mcknight and she a slytherin? and he sings that song on jily’s wedding day? (he sings for the reader ofc) thank you sm and i know this is a long request:)





	Marry your daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings ; Sirius Black x Reader
> 
> Warnings ; My english, language, cuteness overload. 
> 
> A/N ; If you find mistakes feel free to correct me because you’re learning from your mistakes and i want to improve my english because they suck.Hope you like it love, I tried my best

It was your brother’s James wedding day. You were at Lily’s house getting her ready while your boyfriend Sirius and your brother were at yours. Sirius and you were together for three years. Basically you were something like the complete opposites. He was a Gryffindor while his whole family was Slytherin and you were a Slytherin while your whole family was Gryffindor despite that fact your parents and brother didn’t have a problem with that. Well, maybe your brother at first because he didn’t like Slytherins at all but Sirius persuade him that you were his sister and being sorted in another house wouldn’t mean anything because you were still the Y/N he always knew. Since then you got really close with Sirius and even closer with James.

They were going to do it with muggle way and Lily wanted to keep the muggle tradition that the wife is being late. You thought that it was stupid but because James didn’t know he would be terrified and that you found it hilarious. Sirius would walk her down the aisle.

When you finally reached the church Sirius was astonished from both you and Lily. He kissed you gentle.

“You’re the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen.” He told her and gave her his arm. He was so happy to be their best man.

The ceremony was quite beautiful and you didn’t expect that. When it was done you gone to your house for the feast, it was pretty much the same as the marriages in the wizarding world. Your parents with your help and Sirius had emptied the back yard and it was full of big and small tables. In the centre it was empty and in the corner was the setting for the band.

The first dance was the father-daughter dance but because Lily’s parents weren’t there your dad danced with her. It was an amazing slow ballad. When other couples started to join Lily began to dance with Sirius because he was the one who gave her to James and you were dancing with your father.

-

You were sitting with James and Lily and you were searching for Sirius but you couldn’t find him anywhere. Suddenly the lights closed and you spotted Sirius getting on the band’s set.

“Y/N what the hell is he doing?”

“I have no idea Jamie. I would ask the same thing.”

A bright lighted and him. He was so handsome with his black suit. He smiled at you and he grabbed the microphone. What was he doing anyway? Music started playing on the background.

“Sir, I’m a bit nervous

‘Bout being here today

Still not real sure what I’m going to say

So bare with me please

If I take up too much of your time,”

He stopped for a while and his eyes went from your father to you and the to James.

“See in this box is a ring for your oldest

She’s my everything and all that I know is.”

“She’s not the oldest.” he literally shouted to Sirius

“Shut up James.” both Lily and you said in harmony. But Sirius continued like James didn’t even spoke.

“It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side

'Cause very soon I’m hoping that I…”

Merlin he was singing. He was singing to you. You started crying and you put your hands on your face. A bright was now on you. You looked at him.

“Can marry your daughter

And make her my wife

I want her to be the only girl that I’ll love for the rest of my life

And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah”

Damn he was proposing to you! He was proposing to you throughout a song. He knew that you would love if someone asked you to marry him this way. And he did it.

“I’m gonna marry your princess

And make her my queen

She’ll be the most beautiful bride that I’ve ever seen

I can’t wait to smile

When she walks down the aisle

On the arm of her father

On the day that I marry your daughter.”

He continued singing with his eyes on you and with his smile not living his face. He knew that you were going to love it this way. He had everything planned. His voice was ringing on your head, it was so beautiful.

“She’s been here every steps

Since the day that we met (I’m scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)

So don’t you ever worry about me ever treating her bad

I’ve got most of my vows done so far (so bring on the better or worse)

And 'til death do us part

There’s no doubt in my mind

It’s time

I’m ready to start

I swear to you with all of my heart.”

The song that he chose was describing everything he wanted to say but he didn’t knew hut to put it up with the words.

I’m gonna marry your daughter

And make her my wife

I want her to be the only girl that I’ll love for the rest of my life - And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah - I’m gonna marry your princess - And make her my queen - She’ll be the most beautiful bride that I’ve ever seen - I can’t wait to smile - As she walks down the aisle - On the arm of her father - On the day that I marry your daughter

He started singing the chorus once again. He started walking down the set’s stairs. A member of the band gave him something but you didn’t understand what it was.

“The first time I saw her

I swear I knew that I’d say “I do”

I’m gonna marry your daughter

And make her my wife

I want her to be the only girl that I’ll love for the rest of my life

And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die” He was coming to you. On the last lyrics he fell down on his knees.

“I’m gonna marry your princess

And make her my queen

She’ll be the most beautiful bride that I’ve ever seen

I can’t wait to smile

As she walks down the aisle

On the arm of her father

On the day that I marry your daughter.”

He finished the song. He was right in front of you. Your eyes were full of happy tears. He focused on you. He put on his right hand a little red box.

“As I said before in this box is a ring for you. So Y/N Y/S/N Potter, will you made me this honor and marry me? Would you stay with me and be the love of my life?”

You wanted to scream at him ‘I DO’ but you couldn’t you just whispered it to him. He was the only one who heard it. And you hugged him like your life depending on this. He spoke at the microphone because everyone was wondering what your answer was.

“She said I do.” And he threw it.

You kissed him so passionately without caring that everyone was watching you. He was going to be yours and yours only.

It was exactly as you dreamed it. And he did it that way because he knew how much you wanted it.

Every damn thing he did it was for you.

Because he couldn’t wait to make you his queen.


End file.
